


Nightmares

by Drakochan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chapter 11 spoilers, Episode Prompto Spoilers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prompto DLC Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakochan/pseuds/Drakochan
Summary: After revelations have come to light about his past and he's given reason to doubt his friends' feelings, Prompto is plagued with nightmares about his relationships, particularly that between Prince Noctis and himself.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Post DLC and late game, so it does have significant spoilers. After beating the Prompto DLC I just needed some good old hurt/comfort fluff with Prompto and Noctis being sweet boyfriends.

His legs felt like he was slogging through mud, like so many times they’d been traveling across the world and slogging through some miserable swamp, boots filled with boggy water and clothes soaked with sweat and dirt. But it was all off, because this wasn’t outside, it was a long, empty hallway with white walls and medical sterile bright white light and cargo crates and Noctis and Ignis and Gladio were all so far ahead of him. Why couldn’t he catch up? He called out to them, but no sound came out. Prompto looked down at his hands, and where skin and bone should be instead was metal. He reached out after the others.

_ No, wait, it’s me. Can’t you see? I’m not one of them. Please come back. Noct, it’s me! _

He couldn’t speak, and he couldn’t run, and of course they’d flee… Why should they stay with him? Why would Noct want to stay with a monster? He screamed, and suddenly he woke, sitting up in the small cot, cold sweat making the thin sheet stick to his skin and his breath harsh. Noctis was already sitting up, brows creased as he looked across the aisle between their makeshift beds, the best they could find here.

“Noct…”

“You yelled in your sleep. Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, of course. I’m fine, nothing to worry about here!” Prompto forced a laugh, and ran fingers through his hair, looking down at his hands, just to check. Flesh and blood. “Did I wake you up?”

“Prompto… Is this about what you told us?” Noctis had shifted to swing his legs off the edge of the bed and was staring him down, that expression that Prompto had come to classify as ‘kingly’ on his face. Prompto couldn’t meet his eyes, and nodded, hand fiddling with the band on his wrist that hid the marks that he’d wondered about his whole life. Noctis sighed. 

_ Here it comes. He’s going to say that I can’t be trusted, that they need to leave me. It doesn’t matter what happened before all this. Gladio and Ignis are probably waiting outside and they’ll all just leave me here. How can they trust me when I’m one of them? _

Instead a hand reached out and took his, pulling it away from the wristband. Noctis had always been hesitant when it came to them, and could Prompto really blame him now? Maybe he’d always seen something there… He bit his lip, but when Noctis’s hand squeezed his, he glanced up in surprise.

“You’re still you, that hasn’t changed at all. I don’t care where you came from. You’re still the guy that hung out with me at school and listened to me when Ignis was driving me crazy being all overprotective or when Gladio was running me into the ground with training. You’re always there for me when things get crazy.” Prompto took a shaky breath, nodding again. “So… Things are still crazy but you know that I’m here for you too, right?” 

“You’ve got it so much worse than me. The whole  _ world  _ is riding on you, I’m just--”

“It’s not a contest,” Noctis interrupted, pulling back. Prompto flinched, tucking his hands back into his lap. “I’m sorry… I mean that like… Just because I’m some chosen one from a prophecy doesn’t make your problems any less important.” 

“Noct…”

“I’m really shitty at making people feel better,” Noctis said with a humorless laugh, leaning back and scratching the back of his head. “I guess what I’m trying to say is I still love you no matter what.”

Prompto reached up, rubbing the back of his hand against his eye, trying to brush off the tears that threatened, so he missed Noctis moving to his cot until he felt the weight of him settle to his left, and the warm weight of Noct’s arm around his shoulders. 

“I just wanted to give you space because of what I did. I fell for his stupid trap. I should’ve seen through it and I hurt you, and if anything I should be asking you for forgiveness.”

“You know you’ve already got it, dude.”

Noctis smiled, and Prompto felt a weight lift off his shoulders. They’d be okay, right?

“We should get some sleep before…”

“Yeah. Hey… I know I said it before but I’m sorry. For the train. I was so happy when I saw you alive, even though...”

Prompto chanced meeting Noctis’s eyes, managing a smile at his best friend. “Like I said… I already forgave you. You can’t always be at a hundred percent, even if you are the infallible King of Lucis. That’s why you keep us around.” 

Noctis laughed, a short, quiet burst of it, but it was heartening to hear, and then leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Prompto’s. Prompto glanced down as he felt Noct’s hand take his, their fingers lacing together. “Well, that and a few other reasons.” 

After some careful maneuvering, Noctis and Prompto managed to fit onto the same cot, a tangle of limbs and Noctis’s chest pressed against his back, warm and steady and reassuring. Prompto drifted into sleep with a sigh, tugging Noct’s arm tighter around himself. 

He wouldn’t have any more nightmares tonight, not with his Prince, his best friend, his Noctis here.


End file.
